1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and collecting solar energy, and more particularly to an apparatus of this type which is operable to track the movement of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance and potential of solar energy are becoming more apparent as the need for sources of energy increases. A system for the production of solar energy requires many components for receiving concentrating, transfering and storing the energy. The present invention is directed at an inexpensive and readily constructed apparatus for collecting solar energy in a fluid medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,119, issued to Oakes on Oct. 12, 1976, there is disclosed a solar energy collector including a parabolic trough having a reflective surface for directing the radiation at a fluid conduit systems located along the focal line of the trough. The trough is rotatably mounted along the focal line to a yoke, which is itself rotatably mounted to a vertical stand. Rotation of the yoke relative the stand produces horizontal movement of the trough, whereas rotation of the trough relative the mounting yoke varies the vertical aim of the trough. Radiation received by the parabolic reflecting trough is directed to the focal line of the trough and to the fluid conduit systems there located. The conduit systems comprise tubular members suspended about at the focal line of the trough by extensions of the tubular members which pass to and through the back of the trough. The Oakes device includes several tubular members in the conduit systems, but none of these tubular members is used to structurally support the reflector or associated framework.
A solar energy steam generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,147, issued to Rineer on Oct. 28, 1975. The Rineer generator includes heat-absorption units mounted along the focal line of curved reflectors, the relationship with the reflectors being altered in response to conditions in the heat-absorption units. Elevation of the temperature within the units causes the apparatus to defocus the reflectors, or check valves are included to respond to the temperature within the units. The Rineer apparatus has a relatively complex and expensive flow system, and the heat-absorption units do not structurally support the associated apparatus. The units are not capable of being tracked to follow the movement of the sun. Similarly, a solar heat transducer apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,942, issued to Kyryluk on June 2, 1970. The Kyryluk device comprises a solar heater in which a heated fluid rises within the unit and drives a turbine to provide a power source. The Kyryluk apparatus is an independent unit which is not adapted to use with an associated solar energy system which collects the energy in a fluid medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,091, issued to Sleeper on Mar. 17, 1964, there is disclosed an inflatable solar energy collector. The Sleeper apparatus includes an integral, zoned portion designed to focus solar energy on a predetermined, restricted area within the inflated collector. Solar energy systems useful for heating and or cooling a structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,493, issued to Hervey on July 26, 1966, and 3,254,703, issued to Thomason on June 7, 1966.